


How to Hold a Luthor's Hand

by soitgoes01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Or Maybe Just Some Handholding, POV Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes01/pseuds/soitgoes01
Summary: Love-stricken Kara turns a dream into reality, with a hospital visit along the way.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	How to Hold a Luthor's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from writing fan fiction, but finally decided to come back! Enjoy Kara's dumbassery.

Kara drummed her fingers anxiously on her lap as she sat on a park bench, waiting for her friend. Well, friend wasn’t the right word. She was waiting for the ‘girl she was head over heels for, but too scared to do anything about’. Yeah, she’s fought aliens, humans, and everything in between, but what really brought Kara to her knees was-

“Kara! Hey!” Lena waved, walking down the sidewalk towards the blonde. Her hair was up in that lovely ponytail, red lips pulled into a big smile. A smile reserved for her favorite Kryptonian. Kara jumped to her feet, absentmindedly fixing her wrinkled button up before Lena wrapped her in a big hug. She smelled like lavender and coffee, an unusual combination that only the Luthor could pull off so well.

“How have things been?” Kara asked, reluctantly pulling away from the hug. She had yet to tell Lena about her feelings, still not sure how she’d react. One drunken night, Lena admitted she’d been with a few girls in college, but that didn’t mean she wanted a relationship with one now. Kara felt tired, thinking more about the brunette than either of her jobs, which was getting to be a problem. Alex teased about her lack of concentration, but she could tell there was a hint of sincerity in it.

“Ugh, you know how it is at LuthorCorp. One thing after the other.” Lena shrugged, her ponytail bouncing behind her. Kara admired how she seemed so put together, being the CEO of a company like LuthorCorp isn’t easy, but she managed with such grace. The beams of light that streamed through the tree branches above casted lines across Lena’s face, and Kara longed to reach out and touch them. 

“How about you?” Lena questioned, pulling Kara back to Earth. The brunette hooked her arm through Kara’s, the two starting to walk through the park. A few kids ran about, parents distracted on their phones. Kara sighed, her head tilting as she thought about an answer. She couldn’t say ‘Oh, you know, I had a dream that we held hands and now it’s consuming my every waking moment’, could she? In the dream, Lena’s smile was as big as always, their fingers laced together. Kara wasn’t sure where they were going, but it didn’t matter, because she had her person by her side.

“Same old, same old.” Kara finally responded, letting out an awkward laugh. Lena slowed to a stop, her arm slipping out of the blonde’s, her perfectly styled eyebrow arching.

“Kara…” Lena started. They’d been friends long enough for her to know when the superhero was avoiding something. Kara’s cheeks turned pink under the heat of her friend’s gaze, rubbing the back of her neck. “Talk to me.” Her voice was soft, and when Kara finally looked into her intoxicating green eyes, she saw nothing but love.

What was she supposed to do? It was so hard to lie to Lena, but the truth wasn’t the best option. Years of friendship could go down the drain, and she’d rather have Lena as a friend than nothing at all. Still, it hurt so bad to hear about her dates, or to always be within kissing distance. 

“I… I just…” Kara chewed on her bottom lip, wringing her hands together behind her back. Suddenly, a confident voice started to drown out the anxious one. What was she doing? She was Kara Zor El. She was Supergirl. There was nothing she couldn’t do! She’s cheated death and saved the multiverse, but this was going to be her downfall? No way. 

She reached out quickly, her heart pounding, and grabbed Lena’s hand.

~~~

Kara sat in the emergency room, face buried in her palms as waves of embarrassment washed over her. So stupid, she was so stupid! She wanted to curl up until she was too small to be seen by anyone ever again.

“Ms. Danvers?” Kara looked up to see a nurse standing in front of her. “She’s ready to be discharged, you can see her now.”

Kara stood up, trying to keep from using super speed to rush into the room. Instead, the hero took slow, shaky steps, until she was standing in the doorway. Lena sat on the edge of the hospital bed, her left hand now in a cast. Kara felt her face heat up, shame rising to the surface. She was too flustered in the park to control her strength, such a rookie mistake! And worse, she hurt Lena.

“Lena, I’m so sorry…” Kara gushed, walking further into the room until she was in front of her friend. “I can’t believe I did that, I’m such an idiot. I was just trying to, well...I wanted to… ” She felt words getting caught in her throat, unsure how to finish. 

“You wanted to hold my hand?” Lena finished for her, eyebrow arched once again, and an unreadable smirk on her lips. Kara’s eyes widened, mouth opening and closing a few times.

“Ah, well-” Before she could finish, fingers slipped into hers, Kara’s warm palm connecting with Lena’s cool one; her unbroken hand, of course. Lena stood, using the grip to tug Kara closer, their noses almost touching. Kara blinked in shock, finding no words. She could only focus on her soft fingers, the scent of lavender and coffee hanging in the air. Lena’s smirk gave way to a genuine smile, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek. 

“All you had to do was ask.” The brunette said sweetly, giving Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze. The Kryptonian’s face finally broke out in a bashful grin, shrugging.

“I thought it would be easier if I only had to worry about one hand.” Kara joked, fully aware her red cheeks wouldn’t fade anytime soon with Lena’s proximity.

They walked out of the hospital’s front doors, Lena pocketing the discharge papers she was given. With a deep breath, Kara reached out, gently taking Lena’s hand. The ‘girl she was head over heels for, and finally did something about’ smiled.

“I have no hard feelings, but since you broke six bones in my hand, I think you should buy lunch.” Lena said. Kara just laughed, tugging her in the direction of their favorite restaurant. The two strolled down the sidewalk, fingers intertwined the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please, leave a comment! I'm always open to suggestions, or feedback! 
> 
> Follow my tumblr for updates!
> 
> https://soitgoes01.tumblr.com


End file.
